An enterprise may be obligated by contracts to provide products and/or services to customers of the enterprise. For example, a variety of information technology (IT) services may be provided to customers. Services may include customized software development, establishing and managing a computer center, providing information technology support to another enterprise, operating a help desk or call-in center, and providing systems administration or network engineering support.
Computer systems can be used to create a contract and monitor contract compliance. Contract compliance monitoring may include, for example, monitoring actual financial results against budgets and forecasts, supplier management, deliverable tracking, financial processing of invoices and payments, and event or milestone monitoring. Contract compliance monitoring also may include monitoring client satisfaction, resource performance, scope changes, and risk.